


Can't sleep, love

by Sawcha



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Bad English, Canon couples, Comfort, Deliverance, F/M, French guy writing in english, I write straight stuff too, Insomnia, M/F, One's Kingdom Brotherhood of Knights, Post-Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Post-War, Pregnancy, Rigel Empire, kiss, pregnancy announcement, selfdoubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawcha/pseuds/Sawcha
Summary: Since the end of the war, Mathilda has trouble sleeping but Clive's always here to comfort her. But this time, it's Clive that has trouble sleeping.
Relationships: Alm/Anthiese | Celica, Clerbe | Clive/Mathilda
Kudos: 4





	Can't sleep, love

Mathilda was used to waking up in the middle of the night. Although peace was establish for quite a while now, Mathilda's old sleep habits never really left her. Nights during war were pretty much the same : either fighting because of a surprise strike or discussing of the next strategy to have. Although she didn't have to be worried about what comes tomorrow now, she didn't succeed to have long and careless nights. Either she could sleep well, either she was feeling too sick not to wake up.  
Lately it was mostly the second option. Waking up because her belly hurt her and she felt nauseous. Usually she was waiting for it to pass, sitting at the corner of the bed to be ready to go to the bathroom if she had to vomit. When she had to wait, she was looking around her, trying to concentrate. And when she was inspecting the room with her eyes, she felt at ease. She knew were she was : a chamber in the castle, with her armor close to a closet. And most importantly, she was with Clive, in the bed they share.  
War made the Deliverance sleep in various places that were not good to sleep in. Outside, the bare floor, the cursed graveyard they had to flee in when Mathilda was captured... But even thought they all had a set bedroom from now on, there was something that never changed : Clive and Mathilda. The most emblematic couple of the Deliverance. Together in wealth and poverty, in health and sickness, in happiness and grief... They always stick side by side even in hardest challenges. And now they were still together, taking care of each other. Usually when Mathilda was feeling sick, Clive was here to talk with her until she feels better, even if he had to sacrifice some hours of sleep. What wouldn't I do for my lovely fiancee, he always says kissing her hand.

But when Mathilda woke up this night, Clive wasn't here.

She started to inspect the room, worried. She already slept without him multiple times before, but most of thoses times this wasn't something they wanted but more because of her captivity in Desaix's fortress, when they were both away from each other. So when she inspected the room and saw that Clive was at the balcony, she felt an intense relief. He wasn't away, he was right here...

« You can't sleep either ? »

She asked, joining him. She usually was the only one to wake up like this in the middle of the night so she didn't expect him to be awake too. 

« Looks like I can't, he said, kissing her forehead. You're okay ?   
\- Pretty much the same. Still feeling sick. But don't worry, I talked to Queen Celica yesterday and she immediatly saw what was going on. I'll be fine ! »

After all Queen Celica, or Anthiese for her brother who was definitely too used to this name, was already the best healer among her comrades before ascending to the throne. She was the best to help with sickness and all sorts of diseases. 

« I'm so glad you're okay, my love, Clive said in relief.  
\- By the way, are you okay ? It's not like you to wake up in the middle of the night like that.  
\- I suppose I'm a little bit worried for tomorrow. »

Ah, tomorrow. This was a big day. Clive was named leader of the One Kingdom's Brotherhood of Knights and tomorrow will be their very first training. There was a reason to be stressed like that. 

« I'm sure you'll be great, Mathilda says. I'll be there at your side !  
\- Do you think King Alm made a good decision with naming me the head of the Knights ?   
\- Of course he did ! Most knights know you from the Deliverance, they know they can trust you to guide them well. You're skilled with every weapon and King Alm knows how great you were on the battlefield !  
\- Mathilda, I... I don't know. I might be good on the battlefield but... Not as a leader. »

Clive says, lowering his head.

« What do you mean ? You were great as the leader of the Deliverance, don't you ?  
\- Mathilda, I don't know... We weren't great when I was leading us. Rigel's empire was crushing us and we only were alive thanks to retreats. I couldn't even prevent your capture or Clair's... I only took the worst decisions and failed everyone.  
\- You didn't. You're the one who choose to make King Alm the leader. And it was thanks to you that he managed to make us win this war. You guided him as much as you could and even if he was the leader, he would never have succeeded without your help.   
\- Mathilda... That's exactly what I'm talking about. I was a bad leader and the only good action I made was to ask someone to take my place. I could never be a great leader that can unify people as much as he can...  
\- Clive, look at me. »

She took his hands in hers. Her eyes looked determined to chase this dark thoughts her fiancee had.

« You're the greatest person I ever met. When you weren't leading the Deliverance, you were leading our fighters to know how to use their weapons. They knew exactly how to strike, where were the weak points on a body, how to defend themselves... So many things that helped us so much during war. Forsyth always look up to you and know you've always been the perfect man to teach how to fight. That's why you're the leader of knights now. Because you've always been the best to lead knights and apply strategies. And... Even if King Alm was the leader, he always saw you as equal. He knows you did great during war and he knows you'll do great tomorrow. And I agree with him. So... Don't worry too much, okay ? And don't forget that we're here with you. You can lay on me if you need too.   
\- Mathilda... »

He couldn't find any other words. His fiancee really was the best.

« I love you so much, Mathilda. I'm so glad you're here.  
\- And I love you even more !  
\- Don't say that ! You know I love you the most ! You're the legendary knight Mathilda for everyone and I couldn't hope for better than you !   
\- Oh, come on ! You know how much I always look up to you and how much I see you as a model ! Everyone does, after all.  
\- I-I'm not sure about that, Clives answers, not really confident about himself.  
\- Don't be silly ! I'm sure our child will look up to you too !  
\- Our... Child ? »

Clive asked, surprised.

« Oh, I... Mathilda began. I didn't plan to tell you the news like that but... You know, I saw Queen Celica yesterday about my sickness. I was afraid I caught some disease but she told me I was pregnant. With your child.  
\- W-We're... W-We're going to have a child ? »

Clive couldn't believe it. He suddenly took Mathilda in his arms and hold her close to him, in a indescriptible joy.

« This... We're going to have a kid... This is the greatest day of my life ! By the Mother, will I be a good parent ?  
\- Clive. You've always been the best in everything, to me. Of course you'll be a great father. »

She says, confident.

« Aren't you afraid ? He asked.  
\- I'm relieved because I thought it was something bad. And... To be honest, I'm scared too. This is such a new thing for both of us... But I know we'll figure this out. »

She kissed his lips. Clive kissed her back.

« After all, haven't we figured things out together before ? »

He nodded, holding her closer to him. They were going to be a family. This would be terrifying but... They had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely write stuff with straights characters ! I think this might a premiere in my AO3 works omg. I actually like Clive and Mathilda a lot and I thought this would be interesting to write something about them. I'm not as familiar with SoV than with FE3H, but I guess I'm doing not so bad !   
> I'm still thinking about writing stuff on SoV characters, but I have to figure out a plot and characters that do well with it.   
> Anyways, hope you liked it !


End file.
